


Why Me

by Rocofort



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, reader - Freeform, will fix later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: You grew up with the deadlock, gang, they were your family for as long as you could remember. They took you in after your parents died, and you would do anything for your family. So, what happens when you captured by the enemy? Will your loyalties remain, or can a certain Swiss doctor change your heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Overwatch universe, so I decided to write this. I honestly have no idea how long its gonna be, and I don’t really have a plan for it, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

You where sleeping when Brian woke you up,

“Y/n wake up, an Overwatch dropship was just picked up on our radar, you need to gear up.”

You shot up and ran to the armory, not caring you where in a tank top and underwear. Brian ran alongside you already in his combat gear. He was your best friend, practically a brother. You where both orphans, who were adopted by a scientist named Moira O’Dearian. She experimented on us, trying to enhance your speed strength and senses. Brian was extremely strong and fast, and could take a couple bullets no problem. You had heightened vision, hearing and smell. Some times it was a blessing, sometimes a curse. You put on your light armour and rocket boots. Though they didn’t let you fly, they could give a quick jump boost which kept you mobile and hard to hit. You grabbed you gauntlets and put your pistol at your hip, then you slid your knife into your boot, just in case. You put your helmet on and bandana, then ran out of the armory to the hangar. When you got there most of the gang was there ready to fight. You waited for Ashe to come to give orders. Sydney, our best sniper, and your girlfriend ran in and said,”They just landed a half a mile from our position, and the drone identified Tracer, d.va, Reinhardt, Pharah, Mercy, and McCree exiting the ship.

Ashe walked and barked,”Alright people, looks like Overwatch finally decided we are to much a threat to leave be. They have come to snuff us out. I want my snipers in the canyon keeping tabs on their whereabouts, the rest of us are gonna meet them by the old gas station by the train tracks. We just stole some dynamite that would be a perfect welcome gift for them. Move out!”

You followed Brian through the Canyon, it was dark and quiet, but you could hear the lizards scurrying about, and you could smell a pie baking a few blocks down the road. The full moon shined above you, and you scanned ahead, looking for anything out of place, but you couldn’t hear any Overwatch agents. You hated the quiet before a battle, it was unsettling. 

Everyone hid, while Bob set up dynamite on the rocks above. If the plan worked, the could bury most of the agents neck high in rocks before they knew what hit them. 

You heard Sydney on your earpiece,”They are almost at your position, about 300 meters out, I’ve got eyes on the medic, she is staying back from the rest of the group.” 

Soon the massive form of Reinhardt could be made in the distance, along with the rest of the team. Soon they where in position and Ashe ordered,”Bob, detonate it now!”

Bob triggered the explosion and an avalanche of rocks fell on the approaching Overwatch team. Tracer blinked out of they way in time, dragging McCree with her. D.va rocket boosted forward and dodged the oncoming rocks. Pharah took the sky and scanned the ground for the gang members. Reinhardt wasn’t as lucky, he was hit by a fallen rock and was trapped by the leg under one. 

“Fire now!” Ashe yelled. 

Suddenly the canyon was filled with gunfire as the gang came out of hiding and fired at the dazed overwatch agents. You activated your gauntlets and fired your rounds at pharah, who was distracted by Sydney. Brian fired at D.va, who lift activated her shields to take the bullets. Most of your shots missed Pharah, but a lucky one hit her arm, making it harder for her to shoot. She flew downward and landed on the ground, taking cover behind some fallen rocks.

The battle was looking good, everything seemed to go in your favor, but then things took a drastic turn.

Tracer blinked behind most our fighters and caused panic and confusion, while D.va and McCree started pressing in front. Mercy and Pharah freed Rienhardt who had his sheild uo protecting McCree while he took out my team. Slowly they started turning the tide.

With the element of surprise gone Ashe ordered us to fall back to our base. You called Sydney on the earpeice,”Sydney fall back and try to take out Tracer.” 

No reply.

“Sydney?” 

Still no answer. 

You started to get nervous, did she get hit, was she hurt? Sydney was the one that helped you and Brian through the pain of what Moira did to them, and you started to panic. Defying Ashe’s orders you used your boots to jump forward as you sprinted to Sydney’s last location. You could not lose her. You jumped up with your boots to her perch to find her sprawled on her back, laying in her blood. Bullet holes peppered her shoulder and stomach. You kneeled beside her unconscious form, and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Another bullet was stuck in her armor, you examined it and realize it was none other the Jesse McCree’s custom rounds. You were filled with rage, you knew him before, and you were blinded with rage at his betrayal. You checked Sydney’s neck for a pulse and found a weak one. Then you heard someone, lightly stepping closer and closer to you. If it weren’t for your advanced hearing you probably wouldn’t of noticed it. You didn’t want to leave Sydney, but you could get killed to, so you stood up and readied your gauntlets, scanning for the intruder. Then you saw her, practically an angel, she had wings on her back and a halo. She was creeping forward, but she hadn’t noticed you above her. She had her pistol drawn and her staff at her back. You heard of what mercy’s staff could do. You had to get her to heal Sydney. She walked past your hiding spot and jumped down behind her and drew your pistol. 

“Drop you weapon!” You commanded. 

She tensed up, but did as she was told. 

“Turn around.”

She slowly turned around and you got a better look at her face. She had gorgeous, blue eyes and milky pale skin. You faltered for a moment, but quickly cleared your head. 

“Come here” she slowly stepped forward with her hands up. 

“Walk up to that ledge, and no funny business.”

You trailed behind her with your gun pointed at the back of her head. She walked up to the perch where Sydney was. 

“Heal her” 

Mercy pulled out her staff and a golden stream of light came out and engulfed Sydney, but nothing happened. You ran up to her body and checked her pulse, but she was gone. You felt a weight in chest and tears filled your eyes. You where to late. Then, you heard another noise, loud footsteps, suddenly behind you Mercy screamed, 

“Help!” 

You whirled around and lifted your gauntlets, ready to fire at Mercy, but then a flying mech landed in front of her. 

“Game on!” D.va yelled.

You jumped backwards and fired a few rounds, but suddenly her mech was glowing with a blue light that Mercy’s staff was emitting. D.va fired her missiles at you and you managed to dodge most, but two hit you and knocked you down. You collapsed next to Sydneys body, not only was she the one that recruited you, but your first love to. You grabbed her cold hand, and let the tears fall, as you slipped into unconsciousness.

You dreamed about when you took Sydney out on a date, you were both eighteen, and it had been a year since you escaped Moira and joined the Deadlock Gang. You took her to see a movie, and you were very nervous. Sydneys long brown hair was swept into a ponytail, and her green eyes shined with happiness as she dragged your hand to find a good seat. It was almost halloween and you decided to watch a horror movie. 

Halfway during the movie, Sydney started burying her face into your neck, clinging to your during a scary part. You hugged her and giggled at her childish behavior. 

After the movie you went to a diner and had ordered vanilla milkshakes. You joked around and laughed and held hands. It was the best night of your life. Then everything went dark again, and you awoke.

 

You opened your eyes slowly, letting your eyes adjust to the light. You tried to sit up, but something was stopping you, you looked down and found your arms, chest, and legs were restrained in a bed. You looked around the room to see medical equipment, it seemed to be a medbay, but not the medbay back at home. 

Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to you, and you remembered Sydneys lifeless body laying on the ground. You started to cry, the pain was to much, you were planning on marrying her, and now she was gone. You had almost dated for four years, and it was over in an instance. At that moment, you swore you would make McCree pay for what he did.

You were still crying, but all it was now was sniffles. You tried to wipe your tears but you couldn’t. You hadn’t cried in so long, you almost forgot the feeling. Suddenly, the door slid open and in walked Mercy, but instead of her suit she wore a lab coat, and someone else that you didn’t recognize. You layed your head back onto the pillow.

“Your awake!” She exclaimed. 

You didn’t say anything you just stared at the ceiling m, wallowing in sadness. She checked your vitals while the other guy whom you now realized was Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 

“She is completely recovered now Jack, what she do.” 

“Put her in a cell 7b, we will question her later.”

“How long was I asleep?” You croaked, your voice raspy from being unused. 

“About a week and a half.” Angela said. She unrestrained you and immediately you jumped up. You turned her around and put her in a head lock, you faced Jack, who had a pistol drawn and he yelled for backup. 

“If you don’t let me go I will choke her, I swear I don’t know anything that will help you.”

She struggled against your arms but you were stronger, and Angela started gasping for air. You heard running in the hallway and you quickly realized how outnumbered you are. Suddenly it hit you, it didn’t matter, even if you got out you had nothing left. You had no idea where you were and no one would come looking. Even though the Deadlock gang was your family, if Overwatch took you prisoner they likely won the fight. You released Angela and to Jack’s surprise put your hands up as 4 guards ran in. 

“Cuff her, and put her in 7b.” He ordered. 

They roughly pulled your hands behind your back and then dragged you through the base. Eventually they stopped and you were uncuffed and put into a cell, only it was more like big see through box. It had cameres on the outside trained on her at every angle, the only thing in their was a bench. You felt depressed. Your whole life was never going to be the same.


	2. Trust

You sat in your cell on the ground. Occasionally hitting your head on the wall behind you. You had been in a the cell for a few days, and so far the only interaction you’ve had with anyone else was the person bringing you food. All you can think about is Sydney’s lifeless body, lying on the ground. You were going to find McCree, and avenge Sydney’s death. After that, you planned to take your own life. You couldn’t imagine doing anything without Sydney by your side.

The door opened and in walked Jack Morrison with Ana Amari behind him and two other guards. You didn’t look up or acknowledge their presence.

 

“Alright cuff her and take her to the interrogation room.”

With that Jack and Ana left the room. The guards entered your cell and lifted you up by your arms. You didn’t struggle in the slightest as the put your hinds in cuffs and led you out of the room. They dragged you down a corridor, you took note of the giant doors to hangar. You also passed a hallway with dorms. He spotted names on each door. If you could break out and find McCrees room while he was sleeping, maybe you could kill him.

The guards stopped in front of a door and opened it. The room had a single light above a table with two chairs. It had one sided glass and you easily spotted the cameras and microphones. Using your advanced hearing, you could make out some voices on the other side of the glass. The guards pushed you in a chair and cuffed your hands to the table. Then, they left the room.

 

After a minute or two you heard the quiet sound of a key being swiped and the door opened and Jack entered the room. You saw him quickly put the key in a pocket on his jacket. He set down a file and sat down in front of you. He opened the file and took out a few papers.

 

“Alright, this will all go by faster if you just answer the questions. What is your name?”

“.....”

You say nothing. Morrison narrows his eyes and asks again.

“What is your name? We already found your file that Moira had on you, so if you cooperate it will be over soon.”

“Go to hell!” You shout.

He stood up and started pacing the room, peering down at the file.

“Y/n l/n, you are 26, and you were born in Chicago. You joined the Deadlock Gang when you where 17. We might be able to negotiate something after this is over to get your freedom back. Now answer the questions. We have heard chatter about a big heist the Gang is planning, if you give us details, we might be able to make things easier on you.”

You look down,”I’m not ratting out my family, I won’t answer your questions.”

“Oh, you mean the family that hasn’t done anything to find you, they haven’t searched for you at all.”

“You’re lying, Brian and Ashe would look for me.” You insisted though you both knew that you were lying to yourself. No one was ever coming.

“Give me the details now, and we can give you a lesser punishment, and maybe a job offer." He sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know anything about that heist, Ashe doesn't brief us until a day or to before for reasons like this." You felt desperate, maybe if you started complying, you could figure out how to escape. Your hope was someone would get careless and make a mistake.

"Okay, that will be all for now, guards, return her to her cell."

 

With that he pulled out his key, unlocked the door and briskly left the room. The guards reentered the room and uncuffed you from the table. They guided you through the halls back to your cell. The locked the doors and left you alone with your thoughts. You sat down on the floor and closed our eyes. Meditating always helped you think and clear your head. Your senses also sharpened even more so you could hear the footsteps walking quickly down the hallway. You could hear a conversation and laughter. You could smell pizza from a few rooms down as well. you heard the foot steps get closer and a guard used his key card to open the door and in walked Mercy, or Angela as you have come to know her as. You still had your eyes closed but you could tell it was her by her breathing and her light foot steps you vividly remember from when you ambushed her. She sat down in front of you, the glass dividing the both of you.

 

Angela's pov

 

"Angela I want you to do a complete physical and psychological exam on her. Make sure she is recovering properly." Jack commanded.

"Okay I will go right now." I replied. I went to the medical bay and prepared a bed and the tools I would need. A guard escorted me down the halls and for some reason my heart started racing the closer we got. We arrived at the cell and the guard opened the door.

 

I entered and saw y/n sitting on the ground, legs crossed with her eyes closed. It appeared as though she was meditating. I sat on the ground in front the glass so I was facing her. She opened her eyes, and I almost gasped. I had never noticed what her eyes looked like. One eye was grey and the other was blue with green specks near the center. They were absolutely gorgeous, and how I missed this detail before shocked me. She lifted her eyebrow and stared at me. I cleared my throat and said,"I need to do an exam to make sure your recovery is going smoothly."

"Okay, do what you need to do."

I felt puzzled, I thought she was going to put up more of a fight, or at least give a snide remark. I opened the door and told the guard to come in. He placed on the binds and we walked to the medical bay. We entered and the guard removed her binds.

"I will be right outside the door, if you need me call." The guard said.

"Alright I will."

The guard exited and a put my full attention on y/n.

 

y/n pov

 

You looked around the Medbay, there had to be something you could take that could help you escape. You spotted a tray of scalpels on a counter near a sink on the wall. It could help, but a tiny scalpel wouldn't do much against a grown man wearing armor.

"Okay, you can sit down on that bed over there, tell me if you feel any pain?"

You nodded and sat where you were told.

You felt her hands delicately applied pressure to your wounds on your stomach and right under your chest. Her cold hands felt surprisingly gentle and reassuring. She pressed on a spot right on your bottom ribs and you gasped in pain.

"That hurt a lot," you breathed in deeply.

"Okay, your rib must still be slightly damaged. We might need to give you an x-ray."

She scribbled something down on a note pad.

"Do you have any headaches or feel any dizziness?"

"My head hurts slighlty but other then that nothing else."

"Okay, I need to check your breathing now, so please remove your shirt."

You took of your orange inmate shirt and left you in a bra. Angela stared at your toned arms and stomach a little to long. You cleared your throat. She snapped out of it and put on her stethoscope. She put it on your chest and listened for a few moments before shifting it around. You used this time to really examine her features. You quickly came to the conclusion that she is very beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and her golden hair was swept up into and effortless ponytail. She was nothing short of extremely attractive, and her accent had an effect on you that you didn't like. It made you feel vulnerable. You shooed these thoughts out of your head and Angela moved to your backside.

"I only want to help you y/n, and I know that something else is hurting you, not physically but emotionally, and the only way I can help you is if you tell me whats wrong." She said in that accent that turned your knees to jelly.

What was wrong with you, Sydney was your love, and here you were, falling for someone else. It felt so wrong, but also right. You thought of what she asked, how you could answer what was wrong. There were so many things wrong, and not enough right. You were so damaged, from years of torment and conflict. You started tearing up and you looked down at your hands, and you tried to stop the tears from falling. Then two pale hands intertwined with yours and you looked up and saw to sad blue eyes laced with concern. You started bawling right there and you where enveloped in a warm hug. You didn't think it was a good idea to hug back so you left your arms at your side. Something about Angela made you feel better. You buried your head in her shoulder pulled yourself together. Suddenly you imagined you were hugging Sydney, and you pulled out of the hug abruptly. It felt like it was wrong and your wounds that were left from Sydney's death were still fresh.

Angela wiped a tear from your cheek. "I... I don't think I can talk about whats wrong. I don't handle my emotions well, and I don't even know where start." You didn't know if you should tell Angela everything, after all this was probably one of the most civil interactions you've had with her. 

 

 

"Why don't you start at the beginning, I only want to help you and understand what your going through." Angela was sincere, it was heard to tell if she was trying to deceive you. You decided to just talk and see where you ended up. So you started at the beginning, before your parents died....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank so much for reading my story! I don't have a plan for this story, I'm kind of winging it, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Kudos always mean a lot as well. Also just comment about how your day was, I love hearing from my readers, anyway I just finished finals and boy they kicked my ass, but thank God they are over now. Have a good day to all of you.


	3. Not a real chapter

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this far. I just wanted to say a couple things, and update you all on my current writing situation. I haven’t updated this story in about a month, and I’m pretty lacking in motivation, I might just stop updating it all together. But, if I do that, I will start a new Overwatch story . If you want that, comment who should be in it. I could use more ideas. Anyway, some shit is going down in my life right now, but I will do my best to get it sorted out soon. 

Thanks again for understanding  
-Rocofort


	4. How it all began

 

“When I was 15, I was with my parents, visiting my Uncle and Aunt in London. This was the first time London fell, before Overwatch fell under scrutiny. We always visited them in the summer, it was a tradition that was never broken. 

 

But, we went it in the worst possible time. The underground Omnium had launched its attack on London while we where there, and it was chaos. I was with my family and cousins at a park. I remember the planes flying overhead dropping down th OR-15s and the artillary and anti-aircraft guns. We ran to the apartment. The gunshots never stopped through the night. It had been almost two weeks of us hiding, and we were running out of food, so my dad and uncle went out to find some. They needed enough food for me, my parents, my aunt and uncle, and my three cousins. They never returned.”

 

You started sobbing more into Angela’s arms. You finally decided to wrap your arms tightly around her shoulders. She rubbed your back reassuringly and whispered it was going to be ok.

 

”After that we didn’t dare go out again,  but we were completely out of food. We had to get food somehow. So my mom and aunt risked it next, they left and came back with some soup cans and bread. That kept us going for another couple days, but we ran out and my Mom had to leave again, but never ret-,”

 

Your voice cracked. It was to much, all these memories were still so vivid in your head. It hurt to recall them, like scars reopening. You didn’t want to talk anymore. But one look into Angela’s eyes made you keep going. 

“My cousins where starving and I was the one who was supposed to take care of them.” You paused for a few seconds to collect your thoughts. “Even though I knew I probably wouldn’t survive. But I had to, so I took an empty backpack and stepped out to the fire exit and climbed down to the street. I remember the distinct smell of smoke and blood. It was chaos. The roads where torn up, building where cracked. I could see artillery built in to some of the buildings, scanning the sky for unwanted ships. I knew the general direction of a grocery store, so I decided to head in that direction. Somehow, after a few close calls with some patrols. I made it. I walked in, and the building looked mostly ransacked. Dejectedly I almsot left, but I heard a clatter in the back of the store. I was afraid, but I investigated anyway. In the back I saw a boy, no older then me, battered and bruised. His name was Brian, and we would soon become good friends. I didn’t know the first thing about giving medical aid so I decided to look for help.” 

It felt good to talk about your past, usually, you shut people out but Angela was easy to talk to.

“The street looked empty so I walked out, when gunfire rung through the air. I panicked and run behind some debris to hide. I could hear footsteps approaching my hiding spot. I looked up from my hiding spot, and saw people, in dark uniforms. I spotted Overwatch symbols on them, and ran from my hiding spot. I yelled for help, and it turned out it was a blackwatch unit, and Moira was leading it. The team heard my pleas and ran in my direction. I told my Moira that I needed help with an injured boy. I took her to Brian and this golden stream of light came out of her hands and surrounded him. He coughed loudly and woke up in a panic, but I calmed him down...

You choked on more sobs, you couldn’t keep going. It was too painful. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes, but you refused to show anymore weakness. Angela gave you another hug, but you where stiff as a board. You put a mask on your face and your eyes turned cold. After a few moments you decide to break the silence.

“Are we done with the checkup yet?” You ask, almost robotically.

Angela could feel how stiff you were and pulled back to look into your cold eyes. She looked even more sad to see you like this, but you didn’t care anymore. 

“Yes we are done, I just need to give you a brace for your rib.” Angela said. 

She disappeared into a doorway to the left, which left you unattended. You ran over the tool try and grabbed what looked like a pair of pliers and a scalpel. You pulled your shirt back on and tucked the tools in your bra. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice the missing tools for a while. A minute passed and she cam back holding a backbrace. 

“Take off your shirt so we can put this on.” You where afraid she might notice the strange lumpin your chest but complied anyway. 

“Turn around”

You did as you were told and she placed the brace on your back and tightened it around your waist.

“We are all done here.” Angela called the gaurd back in once you where dressed, and before you knew it you where back in your cell.

In your cell, there was a security camera, which you assumed someone was always watching. But, it was right above the toilet, so that was its blindspot. If you could pretend like you where going to the bathroom and then tamper with the camera, a gaurd would come to see what was wrong with the camera. Then you could use the scaplel to deal with him, and get his keycard for the building. It was an extremely flawed plan, but the best she could come up with, and it was only a matter of time before Angela realized some tools were missing.

So you stepped up onto the toilet and used the pliers to pry the camera off the wall. If came out and revealed several wires. You decided to cut the green one and to red wires, and then pushed the camera back into place. Hopefully, a guard would notice and come to investigate. 

A minute passed when you heard rushed footsteps in the hall, you perked up excitedly. You heard the click of the keycard scan and your door opened.  
He had a gun in his hand and he shouted,”Get up immediately, your cell is being searched.” You heard more footsteps in the hall, more were coming and you had about 25 seconds until they arrived. The scalpel was cold in your hand, and you gripped it tightly. He opened the cell door and grabbed cuffs from his belt. You surged forward and slashed his chest. He turned to aim his gun at you but you elbowed his hand and he dropped it. You threw a punch and he dodged and and pulled out his taser. You quickly stabbed his neck and reached for the gun. The scalpal couldn’t of killed him, but he must be fatigued. 

You pointed the gun at his head.”Give me the card, now!” You commanded. He pulledit out and slide it over to you. You locked him in the cell, and ran out. You remembered your way to the hangar, and figured you could hide there and plan your next move. You knew they probably realized you where gone, so you had to act fast. Your next priority was to find that lowlife McCree.

You closed your eyes an simply listened, while taking in a deep breath through your nose. It was faint at first, but nearby you could smell the smoke of a cigar, and that could only possibly mean McCree. You ran accross the hangar to a door, following the scent like a bloodhound. You looked around for a weapon and spotted a rack of rifles. You grabbed one and continued running down a corrider, the scent steadily growing stronger. Eventually, the trail led up a flight of stairs to a doorway. You had a few close calls with some gaurds, but you went relatively undetected. You stared at the doorway handle. This was it, he would have to kill you before you stopped your vendetta. Either way, one of you will die in the coming hour. You tightly grip the handle and slowly open the door. It lead to a balcony, and there on the railing, was the man that killed Sydney.

“McCree!” You shouted, getting his attention. Could you have kiled him right then, probably, but that wouldn’t be a fair kill.

“Well well, y/n. It’s been a while, how’s the rest of the gang?”

“Like you care traitor! I’m here to make you pay asshole!”

You point the rifle at his head and fire three shots. He rolls out of the way just in time, and draws his revolver. 

“Come on, y/n. You can’t really be doing this just cuz’ Ashe told ya to.”

“Ashe didn’t tell me to do anything, I’m here to avenge Sydney!” You yelled and fired off a couple more rounds. He dodged to the left and threw a flashbang at you. You dove behind an air conditioning unit, but your sensitive ears started ringing loudly. It was painful, but you couldn’t let him best you. You came out from cover and fired a few more rounds at him, one hit his upper leg. You shot more rounds, which he managed to dodge, even with his injured leg, and you ran out of bullets. You charged forward and swung the butt of the rifle towards his jaw. Instead it connected with his arm as he blocked his face, and you sent a kick to his chest.

He stumbled backwards and was pushed against the rail, the rocky cliff below several hundred feet. 

“Come on y/n, we can talk about this.” 

“No,” you yelled tears filling your eyes, “you took everything from me.” you where screaming at him. You surged forward and grabbed his collar, pushing him closer to the edge. Suddenly the door opened and out walked Angela.

“McCree what is all that ruckus?” She said in her damn beautiful accent.

She saw the situation and froze. You didn’t meet her eyes, you couldn’t. You knew that if you did you wouldn’t go theough with it. You felt ashamed for a split second before you slammed your shoulder into McCree as hard as you could, sending both of you into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, your probably mad I threw them both into an ocean but never fear, I have a plan(sort of) anyway I know I said I probably wasn’t gonna keep going with this, but someone left a comment on my other story that made me wanna keep pushing it so, I shall continue making garbage fics. 
> 
> Until next time  
> -Rocofort


	5. Nirvana

White.

That was all that was there. Suddenly, you where in a prairie, beautiful mountains in the distance. The air was freash, with a slight breeze tousling your hair. 

Was this what happened after death? What happened to McCree? It was fuzzy, but you were sure it killed you. No one could survive a fall from that height, right? You smiled to yourself, now, you could spend eternity with Sydney.

“Y/n!”

You heard your name being called from behind you, but when you turned around, no one was there.

“Y/n”

Again you heard your name, but this time it sounded like it was getting farther and farther away. Confused you turned in circles, but couldn’t find anyone. After turning around for what seemed to be an eternity, a path presented itself before you, and you were positive it wasn’t there before. A butterfly landed in the middle of the path, almost beckoning you to follow.

You followed the path, taking in your surroundings. The scenery changed to a thick evergreen forest, light seeping through every gap, making a beautiful misty effect as you walked. The butterfly seemed to be guiding you, it’s beautiful green wings seemed familiar, but how was just out of your reach. The sound of a water fall made your ears perk, and the sound gradually got closer. You passed a large bush of flowers, their petals the exact shade of green as the butterfly’s. Still, you couldn’t quite place the significance of the color.

You finally arrived at the waterfall. The butterfly landed on a tree branch and stayed put. Guess this is where you were supposed to be. You looked around. There was a decently sized lake, with a tall waterfall on the opposite side of where you stood. You scanned the shore when you saw her. 

She was sitting on a rock, her back towards you, but you recognized her in an instant. She gazed at the waterfall, sitting on a rock, head resting in her palm. You surged forward and she turned around, her eyes the same green as the butterfly and the flowers. 

You whisked her in your arms and whispered her name.

“Sydney.”

“Y/n.”

“Am I dead? Where are we?”

“Your not dead, and we are in a very special place, you just need to push yourself to remember. I came to tell you something, because I love you so much y/n.”

All you could do was give her a confused look. You felt at peace, like everything was finally right. You had Sydney in your arms, and that was all that mattered to you.

“I can’t believe I had to watch as you where being torn from the inside. It hurt to see you alone in that damn cell. It honestly hurt even more to watch you fall over the edge. But, Fate has other plans, and you won’t be dying today. But I needed closure, I need to see you happy. Please y/n, just, try not to live with all this hatred bottled up, and as much as I hate to say it, Angela might be able to fill the whole I left. I think she can put the smile back on your face.”

You stared at her, confusion and disbelief on your face. Suddenly she started slipping out of your arms. 

A panicked look came on her face as she started grasping at your arms.

“Wait, don’t go yet! I still hav-“

She slowly disappeared, along with the beautiful forest, her voice muffling to nothingness. All that was around was the same dull whiteness. There were muffled noises all around, but the more focused on a sound the more faint it became.Finally you heard a distinct droning noise. It got louder and louder until

 

You coughed, breathing in heavily, choking, gasping for breath. You felt the water leave your throat, and you sat up, hitting you head on someone above you. You opened your eyes and looked around, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. The droning noise was the sound of a helicopter engine, that you were currently in. Laying only a few feet away was Jesse McCree, he was sopping wet and you looked down to realize you were as well. There was yelling, and you were tackled and turned over. You face was smashed against the floor of the helicopter as your hands were pulled in a submissive hold. You simply couldn’t muster the energy to resist, and you were still disoriented from the fall. Your ribs flared from a knee pressing into your back. Your other senses started returning, and took account of the situation the best you could. You both fell in the sea, and Angela must gave called for help and got a helicopter to fish you both out. It seems that, unfortunately, both of you survived the fall, and they just performed CPR to revive you. How nice of them. 

“Stay still bitch, you’ve caused enough problems.” The man holding you said. 

You heard a cough, belonging to McCree has he woke up as well. The pressure on you back and the pain in your shoulders overwhelmed you and a throaty scream escaped you, from somewhere deep down. You had never heard a noise like that come out of your mouth ever. It was of pure anguish and despair. Overwatch wouldn’t leave in the ocean. Their self rightous good guy charade made them pull you from your peace, and brought you back to this hell called Earth. You closed your eyes, and felt a single tear fall from eyes onto your nose.

Finally, the man holding you back let up on the pressure and you hands fell at your sides. Yet, you just layed there. Staring at McCree with, nothingness in your eyes. McCree still seemed to be disoriented and in pain, as he tried to take in his surroundings. 

The helicopter finally landed and you where roughly tugged up to your feet, but they wouldn’t stand. You felt nothingness. You were roughly put onto a paramedics bed, and hauled to the medbay. You closed your eyes and just took in the noises. The helicopter engine dying. McCree’s muffled coughs. Footsteps. Shouting. Gasps. 

But there was a voice in all the chaos. Your name. Someone was saying your name. It was so faint, barely a whisper. But your ears never lied. You opened your eyes, searching for that angelic voice, and your eyes met. 

Angela ran forward and tended to you immediately. 

“Why must I always be fixing you, hm?” She said in the heart renching accent. 

You tried to speak, to say something, but your voice wouldn’t work. You just, stared. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she hooked you arms up to some machines, and then a mask went on your face. You tried to pull it off, but your arms wouldn’t work. You held your breath as the gas was pumped in, but you couldn’t hold it for long, and you gave in to the blissful sleep.

———

 

The pain was unbearable. Everything hurt. But your head, and more importantly, the scar at the base of your neck was searing in pain. You knew exactly what this meant. You and Bryan occasionally had these flare ups. It was a side effect of Moira’s ‘trials.’ Unfortunately, it hurt like absolute hell, and the doctors back home couldn’t figure out how to numb it. 

Opening your eyes, you looked around, and saw you were in a similar room from when you woke up the first time at Overwatch. Again, you were strapped down to the bed, and someone was sitting in front of a monitor at a desk a few feet away. There was a heartbeat monitor beeping away at a steady pace, with a few other machines next to it you didn’t know the purpose of. Looking back at the figure sitting at the desk and recognized it was Angela. The heart rate monitor starting beeping faster and Angela turned around to see what the disturbance was. For a moment your eyes met, and the amount of emotion held in those blue eyes was startling. Angela had dark circles under eyes, and her brow was furrowed as if she was trying to scold you with her gaze. You turned away and stared at the ceiling. 

Hearing her get up, you tilted her head to get another look at her. Her posture was slightly bent over more then usual. She seemed tired.

“What is the matter with you? I truly thought that we were making progress y/n.” She said in her annoyingly beautiful accent.

You opened your mouth to reply, but your throat was so parched, you couldn’t get the words out.

“Water, please...” you croaked, barely getting the words.

“Oh, of course!” 

She brisked over to the sink, and appeared at your side knce again. She pressed a button the lifted the bed and sat you at a better angle. Then, she gently placed the cup at your lips and you gulped it greedily.

Once the cup was empty, she lowered it from your lips and setting it on bedside table. Then, she sat down next to you with a clipboard and pen in hand.

“So, before Jack storms in here after hearing your awake, there are couple questions I must ask you.” 

“The.... pain. My neck.” You whsipered. Confused, she looked at your neck scanning for an injury. Tiliting your head, you exposed the back of your neck to her and she gasped.

“What? How is tha- what happened to you?” She stuttered, as if trying to come up with an explanation for why the scar and surrounding area on your neck was glowing. 

“It um... Moira did this to me.”

Angela’s face darkened at the sound of that name. Honestly, it scared you to see her so mad. A spike of pain distracted you from and you almost screamed from the sheer pain, but silenced it a grunt. You squeezed your eyes shut and clenched your fists, then a hand touched your wrist lightly. It ghosted your palm, and you opened your eyes in surprise.

Angela, your angel it seemed, was giving you a look full of so much love. After what you did, that seemed impossible, and you convinced yourself that you were simply imagining it. 

“Angela it-it hurts.” You croaked.

“I am more then aware of Moira’s questionable research methods, but I don’t even know where to start, but I will try my best to alleviate the pain.” 

She got up and grabbed a pair of tweezers and a beaker. 

“Please show me your neck again.”

You did as you where told, and Angela grabbed a skin sample from the scar. It hurt a little, but nothing compared to the pain going on in the rest of your battered body.

“I will have to analyze this to understand what Moira did before I can work on a remedy.” She mumbled to herself. It was kinda cute how she did that in her annoyingly beautiful accent. No, bad thoughts. 

She sat at her desk and wrote down a few things on the pad, before placing the sample on a microscope. She fiddled with the knobs a little until you heard a gasp. 

“Fascinating.” She whispered.

You also heard her mumble in what you assumed was German. Your head fell back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Through all this, it felt like everything was gonna be okay. Then, your ears perked at a new sound. 

Footsteps.

Footsteps you recognized, the pattern and ever so slight heaviness of one foot louder then another clearly belonged to none other Strike Commander of Overwatch: Jack fucking Morrison. 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this chapter is like, 2 or 3 months late, but like, its here now sooo, yay? Anyway, thanks for the support, I would like to think this chapter is a little higher quality then my others. If you have any suggestions or see any errors, let me know. Comments tend to motivate me. I might go back and heavily edit the other chapters, but I think I’m gonna finsih the story before I do that.
> 
> Peace out


End file.
